Liberty and Jim, London, 1968
by thewetbandit
Summary: Liberty and her friend Jenna really want to see Jim Morrison. But how will the Doors frontman react to the girls? A bit smutty. Not the Beatles, I'm sorry, but hopefully there are some kind Doors fans who will still enjoy this.


**LIBERTY AND JIM, LONDON, 1968**

'My God, Liberty, your nose is bleeding!'

Liberty could feel something hot and sticky on her upper lip. She touched it, and when she pulled her hand away there was blood on her fingers.

'It's alright, Jenna, I always get nosebleeds.'

Jenna's eyes still wrinkled in concern. She was such a worrier. It was a genetic thing. Her mother panicked incessantly too.

'That gig was insane though, right?,' said Liberty, rooting in the pocket of her jeans for a tissue. She fished out a rather crumpled one and pressed it to her face. Jenna nodded.

'Yeah, Jim looked so fit in those leather trousers!'

'I know, I just wanted to shag him.'

The girls giggled. Around them, the crowd surged and panted, eager for the fresh air outside. They bore the friends along with them.

Liberty and Jenna were twenty, and massive fans of The Doors. They'd managed to snag two tickets to the concert, and now were determined to sneak backstage to meet their hero, Jim Morrison himself.

When they got outside, Jenna leaned against a wall and rubbed an arm across her sweaty forehead. Her eyeliner was smudged around her eyes, giving her a feral look. Her ponytail was coming loose.

'How do we get back there, eh?,' Liberty wondered aloud, having finally stemmed the flow of the blood.

Jenna grinned. She might have been nervous, but she always had some devious plan concocted. It sometimes got her into sticky situations.

'Easy. We're going to pretend to be cleaners, and then go into Jim's room. I'll have him first, of course.'

Liberty frowned.

'Jenna, it's fairly obvious we're fans. We're both wearing band T-shirts and we don't have mops or anything like that.'

Jenna waved a hand dismissively, which irritated Liberty intensely.

'Minor problems, Lib. I saw some mops and buckets beside the stage. Let's go get them.'

She seized her friend's hand and hauled her towards the stage. Some stragglers, hypnotised by the music, huddled beside the speakers, howling for Jim's return. The bouncers pushed them away.

'Haven't you lot got homes to go to? Get out of here, Jim's done.'

Luckily for the girls, he was too occupied with a crying girl in a pink dress that he didn't notice them grab the buckets and sidle behind the stage. They crept through a closed door and found themselves in a dimly-lit corridor. Liberty blinked and peered around. The stench of stale sweat assaulted her nostrils. The wallpaper was peeling and the fluorescent light above their heads sputtered in its last throes of life.

'We made it, Lib!,' said Jenna, punching the air. She spun around with her mop, cackling in triumph.

'Calm down, we don't know where he is, do we, you daft girl. C'mon, let's go along here. Phew, it stinks!'

The girls started tentatively along the corridor, holding hands. They turned left and at the end of the passage was a door marked, 'Jim Morrison.' They looked at each other and beamed. Stealing forwards, they crouched behind the door.

'What do we do now, Jenna?,' hissed Liberty, suddenly terrified of what would happen if they were caught. Just then, two things happened simultaneously. Her nose started to bleed and the door opened. Jim Morrison, topless, his chest slick with perspiration, stared down at them, breathing heavily, a joint dangling from his lip. His brown hair was tousled, and his leather trousers clung to his legs. Liberty was too scared to pull the tissue back out of her pocket. She blinked at the man as blood streamed down her face. To her surprise, Jim reached out a hand and held it to her nose.

'What happened you, huh?,' he whispered, blowing smoke into the air. Jenna coughed. Liberty could feel a hot blush creep across her cheeks. A small smile tugged at Jim's lips as he watched her with amusement. Why wasn't he angry to find two girls at his door? Oh. Liberty could guess why, and it excited her.

'We're sorry to bother you, Mr. Morrison. My friend gets frequent nosebleeds. We're cleaners, you see. We wanted to see if you needed us to clean your room,' said Jenna. Liberty was stunned at how relaxed her friend seemed. Little did she know that Jenna felt on the verge of collapsing into a quivering heap on the floor.

Jim chuckled and eyed the Doors T-shirts the girls wore.

'Yeah, I believe you. Enjoy the show?'

Jenna nodded. Jim still had his hand under Liberty's nose. She could hardly breathe.

'Why don't you two come in? You want a beer or something?'

He led them into a spacious dressing room. Joints, beer cans and half-empty bottles of liquor littered the dressing table. There was a couch and a couple of arm chairs. Some magazines were scattered across a coffee table and a few guitars leaned against the wall. Jim motioned for the girls to sit on two armchairs. He took his hand from Liberty's burning face and smiled at her as he went to fill two glasses of beer. Liberty's nosebleed had ceased, to her relief. The girls said nothing as they gingerly sat down.

Jim sprawled on the couch across from them, stubbing out his joint in an overflowing ashtray. He picked up a notepad, scribbled a few words on it and put it down. He gazed at the girls, his hands folded behind his head. Liberty couldn't stop thinking about how sexy he looked. He noticed her stare and winked, before making a kissing face. She laughed.

'Where are you girls from?'

'London,' said Liberty.

'Uh huh. What should I call you?'

'I'm Liberty, and this is Jenna.'

'Right, Liberty, cool name. Your parents must be pretty neat.'

Liberty nodded. Compared to her friends' parents, Terry and Peter were very laidback. Terry was a poet, Peter an artist, and they encouraged what they called Liberty's 'creative energy.' Her brother had an equally unusual name. He was Freedom. They got teased as children, but now people were used to them.

To Liberty's horror, Jim started to unbuckle his belt. His eyes darted from her to Jenna.

'Who wants to go first?'

'Er, I will,' said Jenna. Liberty shot her a shocked look. Jenna simply smirked. The little minx knew exactly what she was doing!

'Awesome. You can watch, if you want,' he said to Liberty. She nodded, too weak to move. Jenna sat next to him on the couch and they started to kiss. Liberty felt awkward watching them at first, but after a while, she started to feel aroused. Jim looked away from Jenna and beckoned Liberty to join them. What harm could it do? She perched on Jim's lap and he fondled her breasts. She moaned. Next to her, Jenna greedily pulled him into another deep kiss. Liberty pulled Jim's zip down and started to tug on his penis. He groaned in pleasure as she tugged faster and harder, until he came. She wiped her hands on her jeans. Jim pushed Jenna aside and slipped Liberty's skirt and knickers off. He drew her closer so that she was straddling him and she rocked back and forth, gripping his shoulders and panting until she came and flopped onto the couch. He did the same with Jenna and then asked the two girls to kiss.

'We're not lesbians!,' Liberty protested, putting her skirt back on.

'Oh c'mon, Lib, everyone's doing it!'

Jenna yanked her friend close and started to kiss her. Liberty tried to pull away, but soon found herself enjoying it, and she felt heat dart through her stomach. Jim separated them and pushed Liberty back on the couch. He spread her legs and started to lick her out. Liberty could see Jenna watching. She reached out a hand and stroked Jenna's breasts. Jenna threw her head back and closed her eyes. It didn't take long for Liberty to come. She knelt before Jim and started to suck him off. He kept one hand firmly on the back of her head. When she sat up, he kissed her.

'That was great, babe. You want a joint?'

The girls dressed while Jim lit some joints. They sat smoking, pink-faced after the events of the night. Jim rubbed Liberty's leg and she kissed him on the cheek.

'So you two are over eighteen, right?,' said Jim, looking slightly anxious for the first time.

Liberty thought she'd have some fun.

'No, we're sixteen. Why?'

Jim jumped to his feet, mouth agape. His joint dropped to the floor and he hurried to stamp it out.

'What the fuck! Did I just molest two kids? Jesus H. Christ, I'm in deep shit now! Get out, both of you, Jesus!'

He was furious when the girls fell about laughing at him. He didn't cheer up even when Liberty gave him another handjob.

'Please leave. I can't deal with you chicks right now. I'm tired.'

They left, hand in hand. Once they were outside again, Jenna smiled at Liberty.

'That was fucking fantastic!'


End file.
